Unexpected hero
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: Rogue could have saved Jean on the jet in X2, I'm glad she didn't but... So this my take on that scene , where Rogue is the unexpected Hero. WARNING: Character death. I don't own X-men. Sequel: Becoming Rogue Again posted


**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men all rights to the film and comics and TV shows belong to marvel sadly :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

RPOV

Rogue sat in her seat in the X-Jet, listening to the madness surrounding her. She didn't want to believe that it had been her that had caused damage to the jet, that it was her fault they were all going to die.

Her hands were sweating under the leather that covered her poisonous skin. She wished Bobby would hold her hand, put his arm around her. But she knew he wasn't going to. He was too busy comforting Kitty. He ignorance was borderline idiotic.

Logan was trying to help Storm with the controls, trying to get the jet to lift even if it was just the slightest movement. Rogue was the last thing on his mind at that moment.

She had once spoken to him about her 'gift', about how she felt her mutation was a curse, how it kept her imprisoned in her own body, even joked about being the perfect nun. But he had passed it off with a grunt, telling her not to think like that.

Then her thoughts wondered to the rest of team. This was the first mission she had really been on. She had been the rescue-ee last time and she couldn't help but wonder if she had even been worth the hassle. Logan had nearly died trying to save her on Liberty Island; Scott could shoot lasers out of his eyes, it had gotten them out of some stiff situations. Jean, she could do nearly anything with her mind and you couldn't find a better weather witch than Storm. Logan was virtually un-killable and he had claws that could cut through anything and Kitty, she didn't even needs claws for that. Then there was Bobby and even ice had unlimited uses in most situations .But Rogue, she hurt people, temporarily staeling the uniqueness of those who held that above everything else. She could not help the team, she couldn't fight, there was no point to her being on the team. She was dead weight.

Cluttered head was cleared momentarily as the plane jerked. Everyone was yelling and screaming at each other, panicking, thinking about the inevitable death that seemed to awaite them. But what she saw in all the chaos was different; Jean had stood, a grimace on her face,adn she was heading towards the hatch. Rogue had an idea what she was going to do.

And for her that was when things all fell into place. All those times when she had been told her gift was given to her for a greater purpose, she had laughed but what if it was true. What if this was what she had been made for? What if Magneto was right? Maybe making a sacrifice would be for the greater good? Well, she was about to find out.

JPOV

Jean had been keeping an eye on Rogue for a while, truly worried by the way the young girl saw things in life. Xavier had asked Jean to try and talk to her as much as possible, but the young mutant simply hadn't trusted anyone in her life, anyone but Logan. Jean had watched the relationship grow and found it so odd. But she admired the way Logan had taken to looking out for her. Being so absorbed by her thoughts she hadn't noticed Rogue making her way over to her with one un-gloved hand stretched out.

"Rogue no..." But her voice was cut off as Rogue's skin hand made contact with hers. She felt her cheeks dampen with tears as she grew weaker. Telling Rogue not to do it, that she truly meant the world to the team was hopeless, Rogue fulfilled her purposeand Jean had just enough energy left to stay conscious.

"Sorry sugah" Rogue whispered.

RPOV

"Rogue, what are you doing?" She heard Logan's voice shout, she didn't know where it came from. She ignored all the voices. Her hand came up from Jean's face as she stepped back and Scott jumped to catch Jean just before she fell. He looked up to see Rogue sprinting towards the exit and immediately panicnicked.

_Don't do it Darlin', _Logan of her head screamed.

_How noble of you, all so self-sacrificing, _Magneto sneered.

_Neither of you get_ _it_ Rogue shouted at them and pushed them to the back of her mind.

"Wolverine get her" Scott shouted across at Logan whose head snapped in the direction of the exit.

"NO" Wolverine growled as he jumped forward to break her step.

Rogue ignored the shouts as she ran down the steps. As soon as her feet were on solid ground she began to close the stairs.

LPOV

Logan screamed in rage as the door shut in his face. He grabbed Kurt by the collar and forced him forward.

"You go get her" His voice was tight with rage and agony.

"I can't... she...she won't ...l..le..let...me" Kurt stuttered over the words. Logan threw him to the floor.

"Logan" Storm shouted her over as the controls started up again. They felt the jet shudder as it was forced into the. He ran to the window.

"Open the doors" Logan ordered Storm.

"I can't" Storm cried as tears began to stream down her face.

"I have to do this" Xavier spoke. "I have to"

"She's speaking though him" Jean whispered to no one.

"No you didn't kid" Logan voice cracked with pain as he kneeled in front of the professor.

"I couldn't let Jean do it, she too big an asset to the team, I'm not, I'm dead weight" The professors voice was deathly calm and it scared Logan, more than he was willing to admit it. He clenched his fists in agony. "Hey look on the bright side you don't have a little kid to look after anymore fuzzy face" The professor let out a girlish giggle.

"God Marie now is not the time" Logan whispered, his heart hammering in his chest. She was his little girl and he promised he would always look out for her.

"Bye, I love y'all, my family" Rogue suddenly calm voice suddenly quavered with sadness and pain. The Professor slumped down in his chair and his faced filled with dread.

Logan hurried over next to Storm to see the kid being taken by the tide. Storm turned into Logan and cried, they all knew he was not the sentimental type but he needed the comfort just as much as Storm. He looked over to Bobby and Kitty huddled in the corner. Kitty was crying freely and Bobby shed no tears but the grief on his face betrayed him, he was trying to be strong for his friend. He was truly heartbroken. He kept hearing Rogue's sweet laugh in his head taunting him. She was gone, the finality of those words were enough to make Him crack and a single tear fell down his face.

The deathly silence that had taken over the jet was scary. All thinking about why she would do it, why she would set herself up for certain death. The only person who spoke was Jean.

" She blamed herself for what had happened." If she had only been more careful not to be seen or been quicker in trying to stop Rogue's skin touch hers.

No one dared look at Logan, his head down, staring at his feet was enough to tell everyone how hard this had hit him. Even Scott felt sympathy for him. He had never liked the man but he couldn't help but think about how hard it would have been for him if Jean had succeeded in getting out unnoticed. He couldn't bare it.

The flight was long and no one wished to go to the school only to have tell the children of the tragedy that had taken place.

Tell them they had lost an unexpected hero.

* * *

**Okay, this the second time I have rewrote this story, I just keep finding things i don't like :(**

**anyway, i hope you enjoyed it, just something has been rattling in my brain since I saw the film years ago, I would be sad if is actually happened in the film, because Rogue is my favourite x-men character along with Gambit ;) But I just thought why didn't it happen but yeah...**

**Please review and flames are welcome as long as it is not just having a go at anything but my writing :D **


End file.
